Loveliest Fault
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Apakah cinta karena sebuah kesalahan akan selamanya bahagia? Apakah cinta yang disebabkan kesalahan akan kekal selamanya? Aku melakukan kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku, kesalahanku adalah mencintainya.
1. Prologue

" **Aku tak mau menikah... Lagi pula aku masih muda... Dan aku tidak berfikiran untuk menikah dahulu!"**

" **Tidak, kau tak bisa menolak. Kau harus menikah dengannya, wanita pilihan kami, Sasuke!"**

" **Kalau kau tidak mau... Kau akan dicoret dari keluarga ini, Kau akan dibuang dari keluarga Uchiha!"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Loveliest Fault**_

 _ **Prologue  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author : Alisha Zen Aldini Wistaria**_

 _ **I just borrow NARUTO characters**_

 _ **Enjoying my Story**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perkenalkan... Namaku, Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berasal dari keluarga kaya, dengan segala peraturan ketat yang ada dikeluargaku. Umurku baru 23 tahun. Bisa dibilang, direktur utama termuda dinegaraku.

Aku sangat kesal pada kedua orangtua ku. Mereka menjodohkanku dengan perempuan yang bahkan tak kukenal. Aku masih berfikir, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku. Sumgguh sangat menyebalkan.

Aku masihlah muda, dan aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Namun orang tuaku mengancam akan mencoret namaku dari keluarga Uchiha, jika aku tetap menolak untuk dinikahkan.

Padahal aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, dan aku berencana ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya. Tapi semua sirna karena perjodohan mendadak ini yang membuatku mati kutu. Sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri seseorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua dari dirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk dengan dokumennya. Sasuke pun duduk didekat pemuda yang tengah merapikan dokumennya tersebut.

"Itachi..." Sasuke pun memanggil seseorang yang berambut hitam panjang dengan warna mata sepertinya, yang diketahui bernama Itachi.

"Dosta baka otoutou?" masih dengan merapikan dokumen. Lelaki bernama Itachi itu pun ternyata kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ya ia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa kau tahu masalah perjodohanku ini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ya, sepertinya..." Jawab Itachi santai.

Dan munculah urat siku-siku didahi lebar Sasuke "Oii, jawab yang benar baka aniki!"

Yang dipanggil baka aniki itu pun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar mulut tajam adiknya itu "Kau ini tak ada sopan-sopannya padaku, kakamu sendiri."

"Salah sendiri, kau membuatku kesal Itachi!"

"Terserah kau saja. Malas berdebat denganmu yang sedang tak bersahabat itu."

Itachi pun yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya itu hanya melengos melewati Sasuke yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberutnya.

'Dasar Itachi sialan! Kuso!'

Sasuke pun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memiliki kakak menyebalkan yah kadang baik sih. Ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang mengalami nasib yang sangat sial ini. Chikuso!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terlihat seorang wanita separuh baya dengan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya tak jauh beda dengan wanita disampingnya itu. Rupanya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri Uchiha.

Wanita yang cantik dan tampak anggun meskipun dengan celemek sekalipun kini Ia tengah menghampiri seseorang yang terpaut jauh umurnya. Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven yang mencuat keatas bak bokong ayam, ya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita itu pun menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah melamun dikasurnya.

"Sasuke... Kau tak apa nak?" tanya seseorang dengan lembut sembari mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Ya oka-san, aku tak apa." Balas Sasuke yang masih tiduran dikasur empuknya sambil melamun. Memikirkan nasib tentunya.

Ternyata wanita itu adalah ibunda dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Mikoto.

Pemuda raven yang sehari-hari dikantornya dengan cool nya yang tingkat dewa itu pun bisa manja, ketika ibunya tengah membelainya penuh sayang. Seolah sifat cuek, dan acuh tak acuh itu hilang ditelan bumi. Ini adalah kelakuan Sasuke yang hanya diketahui orang dirumahnya saja.

"Pikirkan lah Sasuke, perjodohan ini untuk kebaikanmu, dan kebaikan Uchiha dimasa depan." Setelah menasehati anak bungsunya itu, ia pun meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sebelum ibunya benar-benar keluar, ia pun mulai berbicara "Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun akhirnya Sasuke dapat menerima perjodohan ini, tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk kedepannya. Apakah iya akan menerima lapang dada? Ataukah ia mempunyai rencana tertentu agar ia tak jadi menikah... Who knows?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prologue End**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ah entah kenapa saya ingin membuat cerita ini. Ya meskipun cerita yang lain belum pada complete sih. Masih banyak utang tapi mau nambah lagi. Ah elah author payah nih.**

 **But i hope i can finished my story, doain ya minna.**

 **Seperti biasa, cerita yang abal, alur yang berantakan dan kata kata yang masih amburadul. Maafkan minna.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 _ **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**_


	2. Chapter 1

Sebentar lagi pertemuan keluarga akan dilaksanakan, mungkin nanti malam. Tentu saja keluarganya dengan keluarga calon tunangannya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, rupa pun tak tahu, namanya saja ia tak mendengarnya.

Ia hanya diperintahkan keluara Uchiha untuk menurut, tidak melawan dan menerima pertunangannya, jika tidak ia akan dibuang dari keluarga Uchiha.

Ia memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia tentunya sudah dewasa seharusnya dari segi umur.

Salah keluarganya sendiri sehingga Sasuke ogah-ogahan, karena keluarga Uchiha tidak memberi tahu siapa dan dari keluarga mana calon tunangannya itu.

' _Aku lelah... Aku masih memikirkannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Bagaimana keadaanya? Sungguh sudah sangat lama aku tak berjumpa denganmu. Sungguh aku merindukanmu...'_

Siapakah yang Sasuke maksud? Ah Sasuke bahkan terlalu sakit jika mengingatnya. Kenangan pahit itu terasa menghantuinya menjelang pertemuan keluarga ini. Sial!

Sasuke pun harus merencanakan sesuatu pikirnya... Ia tak ingin dijodohkan dengan wanita lain selain kekasihnya itu.

Ada sesuatu hal yang masih harus ia lakukan.

Ya banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

.

 _Loveliest Fault_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Author : Alisha Zen Aldini Wistaria_

 _I just borrow NARUTO characters_

 _Enjoying my Story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Normal POV

Pagi hari.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke menjalankan rutinitas yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan tentunya. Berangkat ke kantor dan bekerja sangat keras. Pantas saja ia menjadi direktur muda dengan segudang prestasi.

Ia telah terbiasa dengan kesibukannya, ah seolah tumpukan berkas-berkas adalah kekasihnya, pendamping hidupnya.

Ruangan yang bisa dikatakan besar atau sangat besar itu seolah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Duduk dikursinya yang tampak biasa saja dan mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran berkas seakan itulah hobinya...

Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 ditahun ini, orang tua nya menjodohkannya dengan wanita yang uh tak ia kenal sama sekali. Ah ia ingat ia telah mengatakannya tadi.

Mungkin mereka khawatir karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia disangka tak peduli dengan keturunannya nanti. Yatuhann.

Padahal ia telah memilikinya, seseorang yang telah mendapatkan hatinya. Seseorang yang telah merubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Ia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Mencintai seorang yang telah ia sakiti.

Tokk... Tokkk... Tokkk...

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Pemilik ruangan pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ya ia sedang menganalisa data data perusahaannya.

"Masuk saja..." ucapnya datar.

Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut pun masuk keruangan. Dari balik pintu itu pun terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah mengenakan kacamata.

"Permisi pak, ada dokumen yang harus bapak tanda tangani..." ucapnya lembut.

"Baiklah... letakkan saja dimeja..." perintahnya. Lalu ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Sasuke... Sebaiknya kau jangan bekerja terlalu keras..." Saran gadis ah sepertinya ia bukan gadis lagi. Ia adalah seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Kau tak usah memerhatikanku seperti itu, karin..." balasnya dengan wajah datar dan masih dengan berkas ditangannya.

"Aku dan Suigetsu mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh... Karena kau selalu terlihat memaksakan diri, menyibukan diri seperti ini..." balas wanita yang diketahui bernama karin itu.

"Kau ini, lebih baik kalian berdua mengkhawatirkan kandunganmu." Gerutunya. "Aku sedang sibuk, nanti saja ngobrolnya..." lanjutnya.

"Hai, hai, baiklah Bapak Direktur yang sibuk. Jaga kesehatanmu ya pak..." canda Karin yang mendapat tatapan death-glare dari sang Direktur muda...

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ahhh, suigetsu saja sudah mau punya anak... Padahal Karin dulu sangat tergila-gila padaku, sampai akhirnya Karin menyerah terhadapku. Dan siapa sangka mereka bisa jadian dan akhirnya menikah."

Ia pun tersenyum simpul menerima kanyataan bahwa sahabatnya sudah bahagia. Sedangkan ia masih terkurung dalam masa lalu...

Masa lalu yang menyedihkan...

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut raven yang sangat ahh sangat mengagumkan, belum lagi melihat wajahnya yang sangat sangat tampan sekali. Sungguh ini adalah mahakarya tuhan yang tiada tandingannya. Ia turun dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam elegan itu. Sangat melambangkan pemiliknya bukan?

Ia masih memakai jas hitamnya lengkap dengan tas serta sepatu... ya you can imagine that lah. seorang yang baru pulang kerja dari kantoran. Meskipun begitu ia sangat terlihat rapi sekali seperti waktu ia berangkat tadi pagi.

Berjalan lah ia memasuki rumah yang sangat ah lagi lagi mewah itu. Ia pun mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. You know lah sopan santun...

"Tadaima..."

Seseorang pun menjawabnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Okaerinasai Sasuke..." ah ternyata ia adalah ibunda Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sasuke... lebih baik kau bergegas untuk mandi. Kita akan berangkat untuk pertemuan dengan calon tunanganmu..." lanjutnya.

' _Ah hari ini datang juga eh...'_ pikirnya.

"Baiklah." Balasnya dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga dan ia sempat terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah ibundanya yang masih memandanginya.

"Oka-san... Aniki dan Otou-san belum pulang?"

"Ah sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke?"

"Oh itu, tak ada apa-apa..."

Dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pertemuan dua keluarga pun akan dilaksana kan. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan disebuah restoran tradisonal jepang yang mewah. Ya karena disana ada private room pastinya sehingga mereka sepakat melaksanakannya disana.

Keluarga Uchiha sampai terlebih dahulu, mereka sampai 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah tampannya dan ah lagi lagi dengan ekspresi datar.

Seorang dengan rambut raven ini pun meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar tentunya.

Disinilah Sasuke, dibawah cahaya bulan yang indah. Bunga sakura berjatuhan dari tangkainya menghiasai indahnya malam ini.

Posisi ia duduk menggambarkan Uchiha Sasuke sekali, Uchiha yang cool.

Menurutnya, ini adalah hal yang paling nyaman untuknya. Merasakan semeliwir angin yang berusaha membelainya rambutnya lembut. Ini sangatlah menyenangkan.

Suasana ini, mengingatkannya pada seseorang lagi. Dan ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Kuso!

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merangkulnya mesra. Tangan itu memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan itu, tangan seorang wanita tentunya.

Kukunya dicat rapi, tangannya mulus, jari-jarinya lentik dan Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Sayang... Apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara manja.

"Lepaskan..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hem kenapa Sayang... Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang seksi.

"Sudah kubilang, Lepaskan tanganmu, Shion..." masih dengan nada datarnya.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion itupun tak mengemingkan ucapan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia malah mengecup mesra leher Sasuke.

"Emmmm, bau parfum mu masih sama Sasuke-kun. Bau yang sangat memabukan untukku..." ia pun kembali mengecupnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Dan ia pun bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau masih saja cuek darling..."

"Sudahlah cepat jawab, dan jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku serta hentikan tindakan gilamu itu!"

"Kau ini... Baiklah..." Kemudian wanita itu duduk disamping Sasuke. "Aku sedang membicarakan soal kontrak kerjaku dan jadwal pemotretan."

"Oh, begitu..." balas Sasuke Singkat.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini sayang?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kini tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, mengelusnya perlahan. "Neee Sasuke-kun. Aku merindukanmu. Disini ada hotel dan bagaimana kalau kita-"

Sebelum Shion menuntaskan kata-katanya, Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak, Terimakasih..." ucapnya singkat dan dingin.

Ia pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih terlihat sangat kesal itu. Ia mengepalkan lengannya dan berkata dalam hati.

' _Tunggu saja Sasuke. Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku lagi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke kembali keruang pertemuan tadi. Ah menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan wanita sialan itu lagi. Sialan!

Dari sekian banyak wanita didunia ini, mengapa ia harus bertemu Shion disaat seperti ini. Membuat mood yang sudah kacau menjadi berantakan saja.

Lalu terdengar suara ibunda Sasuke yang lembut.

"Sasuke... Cepat kemari nak..."

Ia pun menurut kepada ibunya... sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya itu.

Mereka pun duduk berdampingan.

"Tou-san... dimana nii-san?"

Belum sempat menjawab Itachi sudah menyela duluan.

"Nanda yo Sasuke, tumben kau mencariku..." goda Itachi.

"Betsunii.."

"Ah Sasuke kau merindukanku yaa?" godanya lagi.

"Tidak baka-aniki..."

"Itachi-kun sudah jangan menggodanya lagi..." ujar Izumi. Uchiha Izumi istri dari Uchiha Itachi.

"Hey sudah sudah... kalian sudah dewasa tapi kelakuan seperti itu terus... apalagi kamu Itachi. Sudah beristri tapi masih saja menggoda adikmu..." lerai sang ibunda.

Tak lama kemudian keluarga calon tunangannya pun sepertinya telah datang.

"Sasuke, mereka sudah datang. Ayo bersiaplah..." perintah Fugaku.

"Emm, Baiklah..."

Lalu Itachi dan Izumi pun pergi ke luar untuk menyambut tamu spesial keluarga Uchiha.

Terlihat seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, ia terlihat seperti orang terhormat, sama seperti keluarganya. Ah Sasuke baru tahu tentang hal ini.

Lalu Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi serta Izumi tak lupa Sasuke pun berjabat tangan dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Mari silahkan duduk Tsunade-san..." Mikoto pun mempersilahkan duduk.

"Sudahlah Mikoto jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Lagian ini bukan kunjungan resmi. Iya kan Fugaku.." Sambil menepuk pundak Mikoto.

"Ah baiklah Tsunade." Jawab Mikoto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Fugaku pun membalas candaan wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu. Wah sepertinya mereka teman akrab.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan ini adalah Senju Tsunade. Beliau adalah dokter sekaligus pemilik dari beberapa rumah sakit yang ada di Jepang." Jelas Fugaku kepada Sasuke karena hanya Sasuke yang belum tahu siapa seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya balas menundukan kepalanya. Dan ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Entahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ah lebih tepatnya kami adalah teman dekat Sasuke-kun. Ayah dan Ibumu adalah teman dekatku." Ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto pun tersenyum "Iya seperti itu Sasuke, jadi kami menjodohkan mu dengan putrinya Tsunade."

"Apakah kau bertemu Itachi dan Izumi, Tsuna?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok sekali.."

Mereka, Senju Tsunade dan orangtua Sasuke pun berbincang-bincang. Mengenai pertunangan dan hal-hal lain. Ya mereka adalah orang penting dan terhormat, namun kalau sudah begini mereka seperti melupakan jabatan mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat seperti tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tsunade, dimana ia? Serasa tidak sabar sekali melihat calon menantuku yang cantik itu."

"Ahaha sepertinya ia sebentar lagi akan datang. Ia tadi menjemput seseorang dibandara."

"Seseorang?" tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Iya, seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya..." jelas Tsunade.

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun berfikir seseorang itu adalah Gaara, putra pertama tsunade.

Tak lama terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Permisi. Maaf sepertinya aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut dengan senyuman.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lembut tak asing itu pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu.

 _Im falling down to the hell_

 _When i look you in front of my eyes_

 _I feel hurt when i remember you_

 _Remember i hurt you_

 _This is not dream_

 _Its true_

 _Its you_

 _You, come to my life_

 _For second time and forever_

Aku terkejut setengah mati melihat siapa yang datang.

Aku tak percaya melihat siapa yang menjadi calon istriku.

Seolah aku tengah berhalusinasi melihat wanita itu.

Rasanya aku sedang bermimpi menatap mata itu sekali lagi.

Mata emerald yang indah bagaikan batu permata.

Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam.

Kekasihku...

Wanitaku...

-Senju Sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

 **Yatta... akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga minna.**

 **Maafkan author yang payah ini karena baru update lagi. Entah kenapa niat banget nulis. Ya mungkin karena author mau masuk kuliah pertama kali yah. Author takutnya nanti malah sibuk.**

 **Maafkan juga charpternya pendek dan gaje banget. Alurnya berantakan dan sepertinya tak enak untuk dibaca. Sekali lagi maaf minna. Karena author terus terang aja ya, serasa kemampuan author untuk nulis kayaknya tumpul deh wkwkwkwk. Ah elah author payahh. Ahaha gomennasai.**

 **Dan terimakasih readers yang setia nunggu fanfic ini update minna. Tanpa readers semua author bukanlah apa-apa.**

 **Author juga butuh sekali kritik dan sarannya minna.**

 **Arigatougozaimasu.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


End file.
